Grounding straps for various uses comprise flat strips of conductive metal or twisted or braided strands of conductive wire, depending upon the use which the grounding strap is applied. The flat band has a wide surface exposure and may be used where the flexibility of the strap is not a significant design factor. However, where flexibility is desired, it has been common practice to use solid, twisted, or braided strands of conductive wire.